The Klutzy Loppunny and The Gardevoir
by DtheDeity
Summary: Warning Lemon. Loppony was an accident prone pokemon. Gardevoir was getting tired by Lopponys was Time to show Loppuny some punishment. Not a Yuri. Youi. You've been warned
1. Chapter 1

I was not happy at how this day was playing out. First, I get my wallet snatched along with my car keys. Second, I kept getting sexually harrased by a bunch of poison types shooting them down by telling them I was a male. Thirdly, I kept getting mistook for a female. My names Oiven. I'm a loppunny. Im going to a really smart collage for really smart pokemon from really smart familys. How I got into it I still don't know. Stepping on the mat to my apartment I sighed in relife. School was a very annoying habit of getting home in odd situations. One time I came home in a pahncho and wearing a fake mustach. I knocked on the door hoping my roommate would answer.  
I heard a knock at the door. I was praying to Arceus that it wasn't my roommate, Oiven. He has gotten into more trouble then I care to count. When I opened the door was my friend and roommate Oiven the Loppunny. I then contienued our age old tradition of him telling me what happen. "What was it this time?" I asked expecting the usual.  
"Pickpocket" I sighed. I expected something like this. He would get himself into these situations all the time. "Oiven you got to srart being more responceable or your never going to make it through Collegue."I scolded him with much looked dissopointed at himself. It made me sick. "Don't hate yourself about it," I was still a little angry at him so I continued,"but you will be getting punished for this." I guess he was shocked due to the fact he looked like he was about to faint. "but...but...but!"Oiven was afraid of Whst I was capable of...given the fact I'm a psycic type. I'm a male gardevoir named Gelias. Me and Oiven have been roomates for a year and four mounths. I was older then him by 4 years. I'm 23 while he's 19. I let him stay because he had no money so I let him live I would have known what would follow I would have helped im find his own place. Almost on a daily basis he would get in trouble and Id have to bail him out. I noticed that for the rest of the day Oiven was on edge. He should be. 


	2. Gelias' PunishmentPlan

*I can't beleave I'm going through with this* Gelias thought to himself. Last week he told lopunny that he was going to punish him thanks to his obsent mindedness. He had waited till Oiven cooled down enough to commence with his plan. He waited until he knew lopunny was asleep to commence his plan. He opened the door to Oiven's room. Sneaking in he stopped at the foot of the Lopunny's bed. Using his psychic powers to hold him down Gelias woke up the sleeping bunny pokemon.  
"Gelias what ar-" he didn't get to finish the sentance as something warm and throbbing enterd his mouth. He paniced a bit not knowing what was going he looked up a little and saw Gelias sticking his member in his mouth. Suddenly his mind was replaced by desires as he started to suck and lick the Gardevoir off. Not expecting this pleasure Galias came in Oiven's mouth. Not wanting to let any of Galias' seed leave his mouth.  
Gelias was surprised at what Oiven did. He had not expected him to enjoy it. Turning to leave Galias went to leave the room only to be pounced on from behind by Oiven. "Oven what ar-" like what he did to Oiven he didn't get to finish as the Lopunny pressed his lips against the Gardevoir's. No more words were needed, Galias soon rolled over and preseneted his hole to Oiven. Lineing up his penis with the waiting Gardevoirs opening thrusted in gaing a gasp from his male mate. Waiting for Galias to adjust to this new invader, started to thrust. At first only half his cock,but soon he was going down to the hilt. Both partys were in pure bliss. Though they were both feeling diffrent types of pleasure.  
Soon Lopunny couldn't hold it anymore and released his seed into Gelias' stomach. Upon feeling the new feeling Gelias released all over the bed then fainted of pure bliss. Oiven then procceded to lay down next to the exhausted Gardevoir. "Thanks for the punishment."he whisperd then fell asleep with his arms around the Gardevoir...

I got this idea from Reading my friend Real Life Latias' storys. Thank You for reading (you damn pervs) 


End file.
